


La future reine

by Melie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Français | French, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réflexions de Daenerys sur sa relation avec son frère, son futur mari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La future reine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annaoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin à l'origine, mais c'est bien de la série HBO que je m'inspire.  
>  **Prompt** : Très honnêtement, je ne shippais pas ces deux-là en lisant les livres de GRRM, mais leur caractérisation dans la série est wow ^^;;; et puisque tu les proposes dans ta liste des possibles, je fonce ! En somme, je dirais que seul le couple importe, même je préférerais que ça n'en devienne pas un, justement, de couple, mais plutôt de voir comment Daenerys peut grandir en s'entendant dire depuis toute petite qu'elle est la propriété exclusive de son frère, si ça l'effraie ou si ça l'émeut (ou la laisse totalement de marbre, c'est possible aussi ^^), peut-être voir aussi comment Viserys prend ce rôle (s'il y a un petit peu d'amour fraternel - trouble ou non - derrière cet ego insensé). Ça peut aussi se dérouler au moment du mariage avec Khal Drogo, si tu préfères. En gros, fais absolument ce que tu veux, tout m'enchantera :)  
> 

Elle allait devenir reine. C'était une promesse, répétée par son frère à la fin de chacune de ses histoires, de ses descriptions de Westeros. Elle allait devenir reine, aux côtés de Viserys. Et elle y croyait, de tout son coeur de petite fille. Les histoires que lui contaient son frère, lorsqu'elle le rejoignait dans son lit, la nuit, l'aidaient à supporter le reste.

Parfois, cela l'effrayait aussi, un peu. Lorsqu'elle réveillait le dragon en Viserys, elle prenait peur. Elle se promettait d'être une bonne femme, une bonne reine, afin que jamais le dragon ne se réveille lorsqu'ils seraient unis. Mais elle avait quand même peur, un peu. Le sang du dragon ne devrait pas avoir peur, Viserys lui n'avait pas peur, elle devait grandir, et grandir vite.

Grandir très, très vite.

Et Daenerys grandit. Peu à peu, être reine ne fut plus question de gouverner d'avoir de loyaux sujets, de manger à sa faim, d'être admirée. L'idée qu'elle appartenait à Viserys s'incrustait de plus en plus aux milieux des rêves de belles robes, de tournois et de festins.

Peut-être était-ce parce que son frère lui-même semblait de plus en plus en prendre conscience.

Quelque chose dans le regard de Viserys avait changé. Une lueur différente dans ses yeux violets lorsqu'il les posait sur sa petite soeur. La manière dont sa main s'attardait sur son épaule d'abord, puis sur un sein. Elle grandissait, et il l'observait, assistant de plus en plus souvent à ses bains.

Puis il commença à commenter. Daenerys baissait la tête, tentait de ne pas rougir, de ne pas se cacher. Une fois, elle le fit cependant. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Le sang du dragon n'avait pas à se cacher. Le sang du dragon était fier et noble.

Pourtant, elle avait dû rapidement apprendre à maquiller les bleus, sous peine de réveiller le dragon.

Sa relation à son frère, à son futur mari, n'était pourtant pas que frayeur – le sang du dragon n'a pas peur, le sang du dragon ne s'effraie pas. Depuis toute petite, elle admirait Viserys. Son courage, sa ténacité. Plus d'une fois, elle avait remarqué que ses portions de nourritures à elle étaient plus grandes que les siennes à lui, mais il ne fallait pas le dire, sous peine de réveiller le dragon – pourtant, pour une fois, il avait souri en le disant. Un sourire triste.

Et toutes les fois où il la touchait n'étaient pas désagréables. Elle se blottissait bien contre lui, plus jeune, lorsqu'elle grimpait dans son lit. Plus d'une fois avait-elle attendu une embrassade – pas en public, le sang du dragon ne s'y abaisserait pas – et un regard... pas le genre de regard qu'il posait sur elle lorsqu'elle prenait son bain, non, un regard plus rare, plus doux, plus tendre. Parfois, elle l'avait même obtenu.

Elle tenta de s'habituer à ce toucher, d'oublier la peur – elle ne devait pas oublier la colère du dragon, non, mais apprendre, apprendre que si elle contentait son frère, elle ne la provoquerait pas, apprendre comment faire, comment bien faire.

* * *

 

Elle allait devenir reine, et Viserys serait son roi. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la demeure d'Illyrio Mopatis, elle fit tout pour se le rappeler. Illyrio était un allié, Viserys l'avait promis. Il fallait qu'elle se conduise en futur reine.

Elle allait devenir reine, aussi sourit-elle lorsque son frère entra dans sa chambre, bien qu'elle soit surprise – non pas que Viserys ne lui ait jamais rendu visite ainsi, mais à cause de son regard. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux violets, ce jour là.

Il l'embrassa et lui tint les deux épaules tout en lui annonçant la nouvelle.

Elle n'allait pas devenir reine.

FIN.  



End file.
